


Ankh, Chiyoko and Sex Ed

by Kintatsujo



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Humor, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsujo/pseuds/Kintatsujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ankh-chan?" she asked.  "Is something wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankh, Chiyoko and Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really intend for this to be the first OOO fic I finished. It just sort of happened that way.

/=O=\

                It had been half a year since Eiji had brought Ankh back, when Chiyoko found the (former?) Greeed sitting at the Cous Coussier bar early one morning, looking mildly traumatized.

                "Ankh-chan?" she asked, startling him.  "Is something wrong?"

                He took a breath.  Ankh had finally opened up to her a little more since his return, but it was clear from his face that whatever was bothering him was a little hard to talk about.  "I think Eiji and I had sex last night."

                Chiyoko's eyebrows rose.  It wasn't like she had a problem with the idea.  Honestly, before knowing the real reason they were attached at the hip, it had been one of the major theories she had entertained.  "You... _think_ you had sex with Eiji-kun?"

                "Well, I," he said, the words coming out like a mild yelp.  "I mean, I understand the idea generally--"

                "Okay, Ankh-chan," Chiyoko said seriously, and snatched Doctor Maki's old doll from the center table.  "Can you tell me where Eiji-kun touched you?"

                Ankh responded with a Look, but he obliged, sort of, waving his hands to indicate pretty much the entire doll.  Chiyoko blushed, glancing at him and noticing suddenly that there were a few half-hidden hickeys peeking from the neck of his shirt.

                "Yes," she coughed, "I think that counts.  First thing you need to know," and she held up a hand to stall him as he opened his mouth, "Is that the finer details should really stay between you and Eiji-kun."

                Ankh snorted.  "I ought to know THAT much," he muttered.

                "The next thing _I_ need to know," Chiyoko continued, "Is whether you definitely wanted to do it, and Eiji-kun knew what you wanted."

                Ankh had to think about that for a moment.  He seemed to recall, amidst the haze of the previous night's events, hitting Eiji upside the head and yelling at him to stop talking and just get _on_ with it.  He was pretty sure that counted as consent.  "Yeah," he said, and Chiyoko relaxed.

                "So..." she said.  "Why are you sitting down here with that horrified look on your face?  You didn't accidentally devour his soul, right?"

                "I didn't expect it to be so..." and here he waved his hands vaguely.  "Intense?  I thought I'd gotten more or less used to senses.  And then he goes and _kisses_ me, and they're all the same senses that they were before, but so, so _much_ that I could barely think straight."

                " _MOU,_ Ankh-chan," Chiyoko answered fondly, and he flinched as she patted his face.  "It's okay, a lot of humans have that reaction their first time too."

                Ankh didn't need to say that this didn't help much, because his face said it plainly.  "Do a lot of humans get, I mean, is it normal to be..." he looked down and _pinked,_ and it was all Chiyoko could do not to throw her arms around him _because he was adorable._ "Ticklish?"

                Chiyoko thought she did a very good job at not laughing or looking delighted.  "Yes, Ankh-chan," she said, as seriously as she could.  "It is perfectly normal."

                Ankh gave her another Look, milder this time, tipping her off that she had not done a _perfect_ job, but he was willing to let it slide.

                There was a clatter in the stairwell, and Eiji appeared, still pulling his shirt the rest of the way on.  Ankh jumped and spun, freezing as Eiji looked up and their eyes met.  After a moment, Eiji sighed with obvious relief.

                "I thought I was going to have to comb the city looking for you," he said.

                "Tch," Ankh responded, and marched toward him.  "You _idiot._ "  Eiji smiled awkwardly, then flinched as Ankh grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward into what to Chiyoko's judgement was almost certainly a very rough kiss.

                It took a moment, but Eiji finally noticed that she was sitting there, and broke the kiss just as roughly.  "Ah!!  Chiyoko-san!  I--"  Ankh just looked annoyed.

                Chiyoko waved cheerfully.  "If you like, we can close for the day."

                "That's not--!" Eiji began.

                "Yes," Ankh interrupted flatly, and grabbed Eiji by the arm, dragging him up the stairs.  "I _owe you._ "  Chiyoko put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing  at the expression on Eiji's face.

                "It's settled, then?" she called after them.  She was answered with a slammed door.  Chiyoko finally let herself laugh, shaking her head.  "Ah, young love."

                Now she had to figure out a good excuse for her other employees about why the restaurant was closed today.

\=O=/

**Author's Note:**

> Any OOC should be blamed on passed time and my need for expediency.


End file.
